


Alive - An OB Minific

by ionicallyme



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionicallyme/pseuds/ionicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive - An OB Minific

Cosima’s fingers shakily traced the contours of Delphine’s face, seeking tangible evidence of her presence. Delphine’s warmth had begun to spread through her every cell, bringing Cosima back to life in more way than one. She looked up into concerned hazel eyes filled with tears and in that moment she knew that this wasn’t some feverish dream fueled by longing.

“I-” Cosima’s voice broke, lips trembling, “You’re alive.” She sobbed. 

“Shhh,” Delphine cooed, pressing their bodies together tightly. “I’m here.” 

They remained like that for a small eternity- Cosima releasing months of quiet despair and Delphine soaking it up, holding Cosima with gentle strength. 

“I’m not leaving again,” Delphine promised, leaning back to kiss every plane of Cosima’s face. 

“You can’t promise that,” Cosima cried, “this isn’t over.” She buried herself in Delphine’s neck, breathing in the scent that haunted her. 

Delphine cupped Cosima’s face and pulled it into hers, taking cold lips with soft determination. 

“I’m not leaving you again,” Delphine repeated. “We will face this together.” Foreheads pressed together as silent tears escaped Delphine’s eyes. 

“Together?” Cosima asked, hoping against hope that such a thing could ever truly be. 

“Oui,” Delphine whispered. “Together.” 

Cosima breathed in a shaky breath and nodded. “I love you, Delphine.” Fingers tangled in Delphine’s hair to bring her down for another kiss. 

When they broke apart Delphine let out a soft sob as more tears fell. 

“I have always loved you, Cosima.”

**Author's Note:**

> After so long I figured we could use a little bit of reunion love and fluff. 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr at ionicallyme.tumblr.com


End file.
